


Up

by shenlu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But it’s not all about that, French Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, M/M, Supernatural Abilities
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenlu/pseuds/shenlu
Summary: 有人出众却平庸，有人突兀而普通。Louis需要把自己搞懂。Harry可以帮助他。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 意识流产物，自己也不知道自己写了些啥  
> 大纲想好了！就差付诸于行动（。  
> 感谢每位读者。

**Up**

**Chapter 1**

没有任何一本书指导人如何隐藏注定不会被人相信的秘密。

*

Louis蜷缩在乱糟糟的床上，窗帘半掩，外面灰扑扑的，一片雨声。他抓起床头柜上摊着的书，胡乱翻了几页。过了一会儿他爬下床站在窗前，双臂环抱着自己。只有灰色的蒸汽和烟雾，他把手搭在窗上描摹水痕，玻璃冰凉刺骨。楼下行人寥寥，一顶鲜红的雨伞被车灯点亮，Louis心不在焉地看着。

他屏息凝神，期望着吠声穿过层层雨雾，然后，像往常一样，他会奔下楼梯，等它落汤鸡似的发着抖、还要摇着尾巴钻进Louis的怀里。Louis会一边数落它一边带它上楼，回到房间里，他会塞给它一个罐头，看着它狼吞虎咽地吃完。这所有事情做完后，他就终于可以重新栽进被子里安心入睡。

但一切都停留在他的想象中，而Louis一夜未眠。

*

第二天早上Louis给妹妹Lottie打电话。

“你说你要去英国？为什么？”

“我的狗丢了。”

“你的狗——这不是个回答！该死的，Louis，它甚至不是你的狗！”

“我喂它，给它洗澡，为了能让它进公寓跟房东吵架，它就是我的狗。”

“这绝对不行，你冷静一点，你就放弃现在的工作吗？到那里安顿在哪呢？你在那边谁也不认识—”

“我给动物救护中心留联系方式了，只要一找到我的狗，我就回来。”

“如果明天它就被找到了呢？你不可能就这样浪费车票吧，是吗？来回票价不小的。”Lottie几乎是在恳求他了。

“我不喜欢我的工作，Lotts。”

Lottie可能是被Louis平静的语气说服了，也可能是被他吓到了。

“好吧，好吧…既然你坚持，”Lottie疲惫地叹气，“那就去吧。”

“谢谢，Lottie。不用告诉爸爸了。”

Lottie安静了一会儿，最后轻轻地说到，“到了那边告诉我一声，傻瓜。”

“会的。”

Louis挂掉电话，看了看床上的行李箱，准备做出发前最后一遍检查。木地板发出吱嘎声，他看向床头柜上的相框，犹豫了一会儿，最终把里面的照片抽了出来。Jay把脸和他贴在一起，他们笑起来的时候连眼睛弯下的角度都是一样的。

下午三点二十七分，Louis最后一次锁上住了八个月的公寓的门。他把钥匙摊在手心上，最后决定不把它还给讨厌的房东。踏出公寓楼后Louis四下望了望，掂量手中的行李箱。他的狗没有从街角出现，Louis也意识到自己并未期待什么。

他在最近的一条河流边驻足，掂了掂攥在手里的钥匙，抛了出去。小小的金属反射夕阳的余晖，在空中划过一道闪光的线，最终悄无声息地落入水中。于是它像一小块凝固的时间，已经永远离他而去了。

六点五十二分，火车驶离巴黎，窗外又下起了小雨。Louis看了一会儿濛濛的景物，直到夜幕拉升，睡意袭来，他放任自己沉浸其中。

*

柴郡不停地下雨。Louis尽力将自己缩成一团，已经冷得没有力气咒骂。他找了个车站附近的小旅馆，一心只想暖和起来，直到肚子开始萎缩才想起来忘记吃晚饭。行李箱里有饼干，但是他只是把箱子推到角落，跳上床盘腿坐下。不知道什么地方一个闹钟小心翼翼地滴答走着。

就这样了。他独自来到了英国，一个失败者换了个地方暗自神伤。什么都没变。

距离Jay的葬礼已经过去两个月，这是Louis第一次允许自己哭出声来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Up**

**Chapter2  
  
**

“Tommo！”Niall扯开门便开始大喊，一头金发使得他在黑夜中也相当容易被定位。听上去他是用脚关的门，双手紧紧插在夹克口袋里，柴郡这几天很冷。

Niall突然停在原地嗅了嗅空气，惊喜地叫了一声，随后冲进厨房像章鱼一样抱住了试图好好热汤的Louis。他不顾Louis的抗议使劲揉了把他的头发，然后在他的笑声中响亮地在那堆棕色的乱发上亲了一口。“你最棒了！”

Louis把他从自己身上扒下来，“把吉他放下，然后去洗手，Nialler.”

Niall大笑，“我也爱你，路！”他最后揉了揉Louis的头发，扭着身子勉强躲过Louis的拳头，很快跑开了。

Niall是Louis两周以来的室友，是Louis到这边以来第一个说了五句话以上的人，是个好人，同时也是个疯子。

_Jaeggi女士坐在柜台后面一把看上去不太舒服的扶手椅上，不耐烦地用藏在厚厚的镜片后的眼睛打量着他，让Louis有点害怕——她和Louis初中那会儿的化学老师长得很像，而Louis Tomlinson大概是她的留堂名单中出现最频繁的名字之一。_

_“Lewis——”_

_“哦，女士，是Lou-ee，你知道，法语那种发音，”Louis紧张地挤出一个微笑。_

_Jaeggi放下手中的单子直直盯着他，眉头紧皱。_

_“…哦，是的，抱歉，女士，请您继续吧。”他小心翼翼地提议道。Jaeggi继续瞪了他几秒钟，才慢慢重新捏起那张单子。_

_“Louis Tomlinson，租期半年？”_

_“是这样，女士，”他急吼吼地接嘴，紧张地摆弄外套翻边的下摆。_

_Jaeggi给他报了价目，Louis从钱包里数出相应的钞票，越过油腻腻的柜台递过去时才发现手掌出了点薄汗。_

_“你的房间在二楼，上楼梯左转，钥匙在这儿，”她把一对有些锈迹的钥匙递给了他，“你的室友Horan。他很怪，有时候半夜才回来，天呐，”她摇了摇头，“你是第一个听了条件还想住进去的。”_

_Louis接过钥匙向她道谢，Jaeggi只是赶飞虫一样挥了挥手，又把头埋进摊开的那本账目里了。Louis走到楼梯口时，似乎听到她压低嗓音说了声“怪胎”。_

_他几乎没有停顿。_

_几乎。_

Niall给他的汤即兴创作了一首颂歌，歌词很糟糕，但他唱的很有兴致。最后Louis不得不威胁把他的那份也喝了才让Niall停下。

“我明天要去面试了。”他沉默地灌了几勺汤，随后下决心似的说道。

Niall兴奋地大叫了一声，探过身子拍了拍他的肩膀，“好样的，Tommo！这次是哪所学校？说不定我在那儿还认识什么人，哈！”

Louis勉强笑了笑，“萨伦。”

“太糟糕了，我并没有听说过——但是我相信你一定能成功的！我知道你是个完美的教师，尽管我从来没有坐在你的教室里过，真可惜。西蒙•考威尔就是个挨千刀的混蛋！任何一个拒绝你的学校，我说：都亏大了，真的——麻烦递一下盐。”

Louis试图把盐罐推过去，但是差点碰翻。他的手有点抖，Niall担心地看了他一眼，越过盐罐轻轻捏了捏他的手。

“我说真的，路，你根本不用焦虑，明天晚上回来，你就变回一个领老板工资的人了。”

Louis沉默了几秒，然后抛给吉他手一个安抚意味的微笑，将手抽了回来。“喝完你的汤，Niall。”Niall高兴地遵从了。

Niall白天在两个街区外的乐器专卖店收银，晚上在街角的咖啡店弹唱。他穷的叮当响，亲人全在爱尔兰。他勉强交得起房租，宁可饿肚子也不愿卖了自己的吉他。他从未遇到过伯乐，咖啡店也不太情愿请他去了，意味着更少的钱。可他一点也不在乎。

Niall有一大票朋友，他像一个彩色的黑洞，用笑容感染每个人，包括Louis。Louis想不通为什么有人会真心和自己交朋友，但他觉得每天被拥抱至少五次的感觉并不讨厌。


End file.
